Second best
by PerfumedRose
Summary: Greg has decided he was tired of being second best. (What if he and Molly started dating and he overheard that phone call in her kitchen? )
1. Chapter 1

I want you all to know that I am first and foremost a Mystrade girl. To me Greg belongs with Mycroft and that is it. If anyone else out there feels differently I respect that. We are all in this fandom together, hoping to lose ourselves in their lives, in their stories. I know I do.

This may begin as Mollstrade but it is not. I've read so many that say Greg should go to Molly after season 4 and they belong together and I am sorry. I don't agree. Greg deserves better than her, he deserves better than to fight for her attention and love every time Sherlock is going to enter a room. He will always know deep down that he doesn't measure up, that he may make her first in his life, but she is making him second. I keep thinking what if they go out and it gets serious. Like marriage? Is she going to imagine him at the alter or Sherlock, deep down. If she gets in trouble is she going to call Greg or Sherlock? The answer is Sherlock and that is why I will never put him with her.

This story and idea has been haunting me since the episode aired and the first "Mollstrade now!" made the social media stream. This isn't to discourage or offend anyone; this is my version of why Mollstrade will never happen, to me at least.

 **Second Best**

 **Chapter 1**

Greg entered the flat the big bouquet of flowers getting more and heavier with every step he took. They have been dating for about four months now and he enjoyed her company. It was a new chance of happiness for him. As he walked into the flat he could hear her in the kitchen, she had a bad a bad day so he was hoping he could cheer her up with her favourite movie and some flowers. He closes the door behind him and made his way into the hallway towards the kitchen. He could hear her phone ringing but she didn't pick up. It stopped and then rang again. Probably Sherlock, he is always doing that, doesn't understand too busy to talk.

"Hello, Sherlock. Is this urgent cause I'm not having a good day." Greg shook his head, he was right, off course it was Sherlock. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he could hear the resolve in her voice. She was tired.

"Oh, God. Is this one of your stupid games?" Greg started to get angry, what part of not having a good day didn't the twat get, he should just get in there and tell him to back off, and hug her close. He stepped closer to tell her he was there to give her some moral support. They continued talking and he started to get more upset, Sherlock better not be playing games, they were all tired of it.

"Please don't do this. Just…just…don't do it." Greg stopped, what is Sherlock busy with? The pain in her voice was unbearable and he just wants to hold her close. A woman like her does not deserve to feel like that, she does not deserve this pain he is putting her through whatever this is.

"I can't say that. I can't…I can't say that to you." Greg closed his eyes, he is having a dreadful feeling, and his stomach is turning to lead. What is happening?

"You know why." Why what? Greg stopped in the doorway her back towards him and he could see the tension in her shoulders. He wanted to go over to her, he wanted her to know whatever this is, and she is not alone, that she does not have to submit to Sherlock's games and experiments. He has hurt her too much in the past and she deserves some happiness. Which he will give her.

"I can't. Not to you." Greg closed his eyes, the flowers heavy in his hand, just like his heart.

"Because it's true. Because…it's…true, Sherlock." Greg eyed her, she didn't even hear as he lowered the flowers on the floor, his body heavy with dread and his eyes burning, whatever it is, it is breaking her, and he knows it is going to break him too.

"It's always been true." Greg turned so that his back rested against the wall, he knew, he just knew that one day this was going to happen. First, his ex, then Mycroft and now Molly. With resignation and dread he listened to the rest of the conversation.

"You bastard." Greg agreed, Sherlock was a bastard, one that he would never level up to, he was second best, the consolation prize. Just like Tom.

"You say it. Go on. You say it first." Forget it Molly, he'll only say it to one person and that is not you. Why do you do this to yourself, to us?

"Say it. Say it like you mean it." Oh bloody hell; do you have to force him? Is that the only way you will feel worthwhile? Who's experimenting now? Who is playing a game now? Greg closed his eyes, his heart breaking for him, for his relationship with Molly but most importantly for the heartache and grief she is putting herself through. How many years does it have to take for her to accept the truth? How many pain and grief and self-deprecation to you have to put on yourself before enough is enough?

There was a silence when nothing happened and Greg wondered if it wasn't if fact several minutes and hours that has passed. He was tired and he felt like crying and giving up. If this is how he felt he can only imagine what she must feel. The air was thick with emotion, with the inevitable dread that is surely about to take place.

"I love you."

There it is. The moment that Greg once again realized that he was to be second best to someone who loved someone else. Every person except Mycroft who tried to use him as a substitute he was tired of it, no more. In fact when he wondered about the pain and grief and longing that Molly submits herself to with Sherlock, should be directed to him as well.

He wasn't sure about Molly but he had enough. Taking a breath he turned back to the room, she was bend over, crying silently. The phone forgotten on the counter, he picked the flowers up and put it down next to her phone. Molly jumped when the flowers hit the counter and she took a step back. Her eyes wide as she looked at Greg. She quickly wipes her tears away trying to hide it from him

"Greg. Hi...I...didn't expect to see you...what...are you doing here?" He didn't answer her, he looked to the phone.

"Who was that Mols?" He tried to keep his voice soft. She tried to laugh it off.

"Oh that was nothing..." Greg stepped back, his pain making way for his anger.

"So you telling Sherlock you love him are nothing?" Her eyes caught his and widen, she must have seen the anger and pain and tried to touch his hand.

"It was an experiment..." He pulled his hand away as if he was burnt a hollow laugh escaped his mouth.

"You will cover for him no matter what, the rest of us be damned."

"It's not like that!" She tried but he stepped away.

"It is exactly like that, now I know why you try so hard to keep our relationship a secret, but you know what? I'm done."

She looked at him with frighten eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You might be okay with making me and every other man your substitute for Sherlock, but I won't do that to myself. I really thought you were over him, I mean it's almost seven years now, and I was under the impression that you would realize he doesn't feel the same, that you would actually move on, but you won't. You will always compare every man to him and you know what, I am man enough to know I'll never measure up to him. I just wished you didn't give me this false hope, this pretence that we could work." Greg was feeling emotionally empty; he was tired and had enough. He looked to the flowers.

"I heard you had a bad day today and wanted to cheer you up, guess it didn't work out so well."

She was crying now, again.

"I'm sorry; I really thought I moved on, I wanted to." She tried but he was having none of it, a part of him just wants to run away, the other part wants to return some of the cruelty she put him through.

"But you can't he will always be your number one...you do realize he will never return your feelings right?"

"He said he loved me." She cried out and he laughed, he couldn't help it, the situation and the whole thing was just changing him into something different, something cold.

"Because you forced him too, he said it was an experiment right, do you honestly want a love declaration as part of an experiment, and for interest sake, if you didn't asked him too, would he have done it, ever?"

"Why are you so cruel?!" She yelled out.

"Because what you did to us, to me, is just as cruel. I don't deserve to be your consolation prize, the second best...how is this going to go, what if I wanted more, become public, ask you to move in, are you going to run it past him, if we are together and in the same room are you still going to be with me, or are you going to wish you were with him in your mind. Today with these flowers do you wish it was he who gave it to you, or me?" The look in her eyes told him everything and he could feel his heart breaking even more, not that there was much left to begin with, but still. He stepped to the door he had enough of this, this relationship, as brief as it was, was over. He was done, there was nothing left of his heart to give. Three serious heartbreaks and shattered it beyond repair. At the doorway he turned back to look at her, he was going to say something cruel, but he need her to face the fact.

"You know, we tried for what, four years to get him clean? To make him a good man and we failed, all of us, until one person stepped into the scene. One person changed him in less than a year that we've been trying to do for four to five years. We are not the one he truly loves Molly, and you should do yourself the favour and admit it to yourself." He could see the confusion in her eyes and then the realization; he didn't wait any longer and made his way out. He is going to the pub to get absolutely shit faced drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Best**

 **Chapter 2**

It didn't work out so well, on his way over to the nearest pub he got a call out and that had him busy for the rest of the day. Molly sent him a text but he wasn't ready to deal with that or in the mood and just ignored it.

The next morning he promised himself that tonight he will allow himself the breakdown he so obviously need and let's be honest, rightfully deserve. Once again that wasn't in the cards for him as he received a call from none other than Sherlock. Everything in him was telling him to ignore it, to walk away, except for his cop instinct. Good thing too, as he was pulled into one hell of a rabbit hole by the name of Holmes, three of them.

He took his best team and went out to Musgrave place, helping to secure the sister, the baby sister no one knew about. After that he made he made to leave, he didn't want to stay there any longer than necessary, the problem however is that he will need to speak to Sherlock. There was no one else to report to and he will need to update him about Mycroft. Short and sweet. It has been a long day for all of them and he wanted to go home and deal with all this some other time. The need to drink himself into some kind of stupor has intensified. Whatever happened here, or on that island wasn't good, and he really, really didn't want to deal with that, as well as the latest crumbling of his relationship with Molly. It was knew, it was something different, but it felt more like betrayal than the rest of his brief relationship because he knew her for so long, they have been through some serious stuff in the years he has known her, and although he knew about her feelings for Sherlock, he really thought she was over it after all this years. At least over enough that she wouldn't string him along like she did with Tom.

Greg was surprised, shocked even, not only did Sherlock remembered his name, he also showed concern, genuine concern for his brother. A day of miracles. As promised he only allowed himself a brief conversation with Sherlock and John before Sherlock asked him to look after his brother. Greg wanted to yell at the man, he knew about their past relationship, he knew it ended badly and yet he asked him to make sure he is okay. 'Yeah sure you twat, I'll just go and get a little more heartbroken than before, great. Can't wait.'

Luckily Sherlock was too concerned about John and the whole thing that had happened than to pay attention to him. He even said something nice about Sherlock to keep suspicion off, although Sherlock is finally the good man they all knew he was. He can't hold Sherlock responsible for Molly's feelings or for his relationship. Like all the years he has known the Sherlock brothers he will continue to play his part. The loyal Scotland Yard puppy that does what he is told. Keep Sherlock safe, give Sherlock cases, and look after Mycroft. Yes sir, sure sir.

Mycroft was in the local hospital, closest to Mayfair, although unscathed they wanted to keep him for the night under supervision. Greg was only allowed in because he lied. He told them he had news about Sherlock and as before Mycroft let him in. Greg was startled when he saw him whatever happened it took its toll on Mycroft as well. He looked tired, cracked like a glass that fell and when you touch it, could feel the swift as it is close to breaking.

"Mycroft." He greeted when he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, Mycroft look up at him, trying to put back his mask on but failing.

"How's Sherlock?" He opted. Greg pulled the chair closer and sat down.

"Under the circumstances; good. He and John is being taken to the hospital to get checked out, Euros is being placed in a temporary medical facility until she can be transferred back to the island. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." He replied and Greg narrowed his eyes, the lie clear in his posture.

"Yeah, because you look spectacular, I didn't know the broken look was in this season, you can match it with the black umbrella, it will be difficult to determine which is more painful to watch but that is the fashion these days." Mycroft turned his head toward Greg ready to say something back but he stopped. Greg whole posture spoke of defeat, of not caring who says what and Mycroft wasn't use to it.

"I'm not broken." Mycroft finally said, his voice soft and unsure and both saw the through the lie.

"Yeah well, we all are broken in this world; it is how we get by." Greg said as he thought of everyone. Mycroft was broken, Sherlock was broken, Euros was broken, John was broken, Molly was broken, he, himself was a shattering mess, and yet they all survive. They don't live, these days it is difficult to live; we all just survive as best we can. Mycroft had no idea on how to reply to that.

"You will look after Sherlock though?" He asked after the silence became too loud, filled with their thoughts and the reality of the situation. Greg smiled, the Holmes brothers, so different and so alike.

"You know, that is why I'm here, he asked me to look after you." Mycroft's eyes widen at that, his frown etching on his forehead.

"He did?"

Greg nodded. He so wanted to provide some comfort to Mycroft, he looked so unsure with the whole day's events, unsure on what to do first. Greg stood up and stopped until he stood in front of Mycroft, he reach out and took one hand in his; it was as soft as he remembered.

"How can I help you?" His voice was soft and he made sure that Mycroft is aware of the sincerity in his voice. He may be heart broken and sad, but if he can help someone else, he will. Mycroft squeezed Greg's hand before he let go and stood up.

"Do not concern yourself with me Inspector, I will be quite all right, admittedly I may need a good night's rest, but you don't have to concern yourself with me. Go home; I'm sure Miss Hooper will appreciate your efforts more." Greg's hardened as he dropped Mycroft's hand to step away. He should've known that Mycroft was aware of their relationship, he knows everything. A sudden thought came to him as he realizes that Mycroft most likely was with Sherlock when he called Molly, so he knows what happened. That is why he is telling him to comfort her, to go play consolation. Once again he was only good enough to be second best.

"You were there weren't you?" Greg gnarled out. Mycroft looked shock for a moment before nodding.

"Euros threatened to blow up Molly's flat with her in it; the code to stop the countdown was a certain phrase."

"I love you." Greg provided and thought back as he heard the conversation, so Sherlock manipulated her into saying that cause he was under the impression she was about to die, and he lied to her saying it was an experiment and Molly believed him. She still covered for him when he confronted her, her love for him stronger than anything else and the only way she could get him to say those words was to make him say it first. It was so ridiculous, and the best part was that she is most likely going to forgive him for putting her through that. He broke her and she is going to be thankful for it, because she got him to say I love you to her at least once. Mycroft looked bewildered.

"How...did...what..." Greg stepped closer, not even bothering to hide the anger. Mycroft knew this, all of this and still he wants to throw him to her.

"I. Was. There."

"Where?" Mycroft's croaked out as he tried to speak. He knows what Greg is saying, he knows where, he knows everything. And for a moment his brain couldn't process the fact that Greg was nearly blown to bits as well. Greg snorted as he smiled, a horrible fake smile, full of anger and disappointment.

"You know I heard she was having a bad day so I went to surprise her with flowers, turns out the surprise were on me. Tell me, what is it about me that scream to people that I can be used, that they can walk all over me, trample me under their feet like some bathmat? My ex, you, and her, all of you. I gave my best. My everything, my honesty, my loyalty, my trust, my heart..." Greg's breathing was swallow and uneven as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Mycroft stared like a deer caught in headlights, his mouth open in shock. Greg stepped back.

"When she hung up, I asked her who it was, and she tried to lie to me, when I confronted her she still covered for him! Can you believe that, he broke her and she still takes his side. Unbelievable." He yelled the last part. His eyes fell to the floor, his head bowing forward and his shoulders sagged. The fight left him, the anger and rage and the pain rolled off his shoulders and dripped on the floor.

"I'm so tired. You were right." He said still looking down. Mycroft took a hesitant step forward. Unsure.

"About what?"

Greg looked up, his eyes locking into Mycroft's

"Caring is not an advantage." Mycroft froze his body unable to move as he looked at Greg. No. no Greg was never allowed to say those words. Not him.

"Thank you for that." Greg turned to the door, opening it he looked at Mycroft one last time.

"As a loyal puppy I will tell Sherlock you are okay." He closed the door behind him leaving Mycroft alone in the room. Mycroft stood there for about ten minutes as he processed what had happened. He did it, he and Sherlock and everyone Greg came in contact with did it, they broke the most honourable man in the world, his knees gave out and he decided that that, that was much worse than a psychotic murderous sister. He never in his wildest dreams thought that Greg would utter that phrase in such a defeated tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Series: it's a chapter not a book**

 **Part 2**

 **No more stranded.**

 **Chapter 1**

It's been three months before suspicion arose. Greg was avoiding everyone. Things have been busy, especially on the Holmes front of town. Mycroft was trying his best to smooth the ruffled feathers of his parents and the government. The truth about his sister was out and Sherringford has been upgraded to the best in the world. The entire staff has been replaced and screened. On top of that they would be closely monitored as well. A repeat of had happened is out of the question. Lady Smallwood has finally forgiven Mycroft, but then again after what he went through it is a bit hard to keep a grudge.

It was in the quiet moments of the day and night that Mycroft's mind would betray him and conquers up Greg's face. The worst part is that he won't see Greg when he was happy or laughing as he loved to do around him, no it would be that despair, the giving up look, and his mind won't reply the good things he said the "I love how you smile My" or the "you're unbelievable sexy tonight" no it is the "caring is not an advantage, thanks for that" that would resound in his mind.

Sherlock was making regular visits to his sister and when home was fixing his relationship with John and Rosie, also the repairs to the flat took some attention as well. John, he would occasionally think of Greg but then Rosie needed a diaper change or he is needed at the clinic and that moment would pass.

Molly...molly oh molly...she cried herself to sleep that night, the flowers taunting her as it stood tall and proud in the vase on the coffee table. She was curled under her favourite blanket a romcom playing in the background. She hurt him, she really did and now she lost a good friend, she tried calling him a few times but he never answered. She wanted to go over but then her morgue was filled with bodies from an island…and John needed help with Rosie and then it just became easier to deny what happened and sweep it under a rug. It is quite amazing how easy it is to push something away because it makes you uncomfortable. So in short; out of sight out of mind.

Greg on the other hand, did send a text to Sherlock saying his brother is fine and okay. But other than that he made no contact. As he promised himself he went to a pub, turns out there was an Arsenal game on... drank a bit... then a bit more…then a lot more...the pub was close to him so he didn't even had to worry about a cab. Brilliant.

The next day he spent in his bed with a huge hangover that in turn drowned out the huge amount of self-pity he felt. The day after that he got up early, showered, shaved and put on his favourite shirt for work. He made an appointment the same day to get a haircut, nice and short and without any hassle. He went to work, he did his job and then he went home. No extravagant cases, no London chases, no Consulting Detective anywhere. A week later he was called in do the Chief's office. The Chief was retiring and Greg was up for a promotion - if he wanted it. Yes his record wasn't the best, because of Sherlock, it was also better than the rest, because of Sherlock. If he agrees he would make some serious changes to his life. For starters, a lot more desk work, less time in the field and he would be overlooking a lot more teams and personnel. Greg eyed the room, the office will be his, and he has to admit, it does seem like a nice offer. He should take it, offers like this does not come every day and this is most likely his last opportunity. In fact, he doesn't need to think at all about it, it is not like Sherlock thought of him when he nearly cost him his job on several occasions, or when he is running of somewhere and Greg must pick up the pieces. It is not like John or Mycroft...or Molly ever thought of him, when he needed someone. No, he was always just there. DI Greg - Dependable Ignorant Greg. He looked at the Chief, the smile wide.

"I'll take it." So he did, he spend the rest of the week, clearing up his open cases, updating paperwork, signing the necessary documents and enrolled for a few follow up courses. For a month he shadowed the Chief, following him everywhere, sitting in with every meeting, getting to know the other teams and divisions. Everybody was glad for him; they all have a huge amount of respect for him and knew the Yard was in good and capable hands. Sally was promoted to DI and took his old office.

Two months later and he was in charge, he welcomed the salary increase and benefits with a wide smile. He sat down one evening and draw up a list of what he would like to do; yeah being in a relationship would have helped with some things. Like the holiday, cinema and theatre...although he wasn't going to let it stop him. The first free Friday night he had, he went to see Aladdin, he didn't care for the show, he wanted to start living fully, getting out and doing things for himself. Next time it may be Phantom of the Opera. He had already booked his first weekend getaway to Brighton, and he also booked his first one week holiday in Italy, a small town in the Northern Parts.

He also joined a local gym to stay in shape, less fieldwork and running is no excuse. He can stay in good shape. Turns out that after a month he felt good, he was getting enough sleep, exercise went out, overhaul he was doing great.

It was only some nights when he wasn't busy studying or reviewing a case or preparing for a meeting that he would thought of them. All of them: Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Molly, he would wonder about John, how he is coping with Rosie and being back in Baker Street. He saw in the news that the flat was renovated and open for business. He would think about Sherlock and how he looked at Musgrave, the boy who grew up, in a matter of hours. His big brother wasn't there and he had to make decisions, be responsible, and he did it wonderfully. He would wonder whether Euros is back on the island, how they are coping with her, has Sherlock - or Mycroft told their parents, that their daughter is alive? He would wonder about Molly, how did the conversation go when she saw Sherlock again, did he explain to her what happened? Did he hurt when he told her it was all just for show? To save her life, and to an extent his...? But most of all he would wonder how Mycroft is coping with it all, with the fact that all secrets are out, did he and Sherlock somehow fixed their broken and fragile relationship? He would wonder a lot, but then he would remember how Molly hurt him, how Mycroft knew what had happened, yet pushed him back to her. He would remember how neither Sherlock nor John really gave a damn about him in the first place and he would stop wondering.

He has a new job, a lot more responsibilities, he has a whole Yard to look after and oversee, and he cannot afford to wonder about the past. They are not going to care when he is without a job, all alone and no future and that is what he needs to focus on, his future. If he loses his job, they are not going to pay his bills, buy his groceries and so on. He needs to do what needs to be done. Alone.

And he used Mycroft's phrase, 'caring is not an advantage' because it is not, it didn't advance his career, his life, his heart or his future. Only he can do that. The thing is, when you placed other people first for so long, you gave them permission to make you second, and he was tired of being second. He was alone when he drank himself into a stupor, he was alone when he cried himself to sleep that night, he has been alone these past few months, they all know where he is, where he lives and how to contact him, but when you're second, you get forgotten.

But is all over now, he dusted himself off, focusing on his career and doing stuff that makes him happy, he'll he even signed up for the local football team, no big league, just men playing over the weekends with their wife's and kids watching. He may not have them, but he wasn't entirely alone. He decided on his first pay check as a DCI to get...a dog. One that he could take out for an evening walk, that the kids can play with when he takes him to the park when the men play football. One that is always happy to see him, and will not place him second. He got Silver when he walked past the pet shop, this little Silver Slade German Shepherd was eyeing him with a sad face and Greg could relate. He was also the only one left and that was when Greg's resolve broke. He bought the puppy and played and held him the whole night. It was the first night in several weeks he slept soundly and with a smile on his face.

Silver, became the highlight of his day, he trained him well, got his own spot next to Greg's bed, where he just have to reach down and the soft hair would tickle his hands. Silver got a bath every week on a Saturday afternoon, after his weekly visit running around in the park and being played with by dozens of kids and sticky fingers, full of soda and crisps.

The weekend to Brighton was fun, he was very glad for his gym and football as they did a lot of running.

When he got back he got a text from John, asking him if he would like to catch up and have a pint on the following Thursday, he declined as he had plans with the previous Chief and his wife, they invited him to a Symposium, they had an extra ticket, and he said yes. John would understand. If he didn't that's okay too, they are all grown-ups and he is doing well. Besides, if John and Sherlock or any of them watched the news, they would've seen he was the new Chief Inspector and is quite busy at the moment.

Back at Baker Street John eyed his phone with a frown, he really needed a night out, and he couldn't remember the last time he and Greg went out to a pub and just talked rubbish for a few hours while having a few drinks. Sherlock looked up from his microscope.

"What's wrong?" John looked up.

"When was the last time you saw Greg, or spoke to him for that matter?" Sherlock frowned and stared ahead as he tried to remember.

"At Musgrave, he left saying he was going to check on Mycroft and then he sent a text the next day saying he is fine. Why the sudden concern?" John rolled his eyes as he stepped closer.

"Sherlock, that was more than three months ago." Sherlock stared at John in disbelief before he realized it was the truth.

"Haven't you been going to the pub recently?" John shook his head.

"No, I tried to arrange this Thursday, but he declined, said he had a prior arrangement. Said maybe another day. You don't think he is avoiding us do you?"

"No, of course not, why would he do that?" Sherlock asked but John could see he was more asking himself than John as he stared off trying to sort out the puzzle. After about five minutes he turned back to John, who by then was in the kitchen making formula for Rosie. He needed to speak to Mycroft and find out if he has had any contact, he should call Molly as well, she and Greg had started a relationship, if anyone would know, it would be her. John came back in the living room, holding a bottle; Rosie should wake soon from her nap and would be hungry.

"What are you thinking about?" John asks as he sat down opposite Sherlock and pulled his laptop closer.

"I should contact Mycroft and Molly and ask them if they know anything, if he was avoiding us and what the reason could be if he is."

John nodded, it seemed like a plan, before he could answer as suspected the cry of a baby girl asked for attention first.


	4. Chapter 4

Series: it's a chapter not a book

Part 2

No more stranded.

Chapter 2

Sherlock didn't have to call Mycroft as he decided to visit, more to bring some papers that they probably needed to sign or something. It took John a while to realize that Mycroft is in fact not an enemy and that he can be a little nicer to him. Not much, just a little and besides he wanted to teach Rosie to be nice to people and it wouldn't help if he treated her Uncle Mycroft like crap. Mycroft sat on the sofa, Rosie was playing on the new installed rug with some sort of colourful toys and building blocks. John sat in his usual chair which was turned a bit to the living room so he can watch better over the room and his daughter. Sherlock sat in his usual chair watching Mycroft. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed a big improvement to what it used to be when Mycroft was over. Mycroft was visibly relaxed and was watching Rosie as she placed the blocks on top of each other, a big smile on her face, which in turn put the barest hints of a smile on his. His thoughts turned to his siblings when they were children, he was ten when Sherlock was three and Euros one, he watched them as Sherlock would build blocks and Euros trying to walk would walk right through, breaking the little heap of blocks Sherlock had built.

"What are you remembering?" John asked softly and Sherlock turned to Mycroft. Mycroft looked up at John.

"Sorry?" Mycroft asked and there was no malice or sarcasm, he genuinely didn't hear John.

"You were looking at Rosie all fondly as if you were seeing someone else then your face turned sad, I was wondering what you were thinking or remembering."

"Sherlock once build a mountain or tower with the blocks, back then it was wooden ones, Dad painted them in vibrant colours, Sherlock particularly liked the blue and red ones. Euros were learning how to walk and she lost her balance falling all over his tower, the blocks went everywhere, Sherlock was so upset."

"I don't remember it." Sherlock replied and Mycroft shrugged.

"Maybe it will come back to you, you were only three."

Sherlock just nodded in reply before he placed all his focus on Mycroft. Mycroft sense the shift in atmosphere and sat up straight.

"What?"

"You look tired these past few weeks, ever since the island, how are you coping?" The island and everything that had happened was a sensitive subject, only brought up when it was relevant to Sherlock's memories as it came back.

"Don't worry so much, I'm quite all right." He wasn't, he didn't sleep as well as he should've, the main problem was that he wasn't having sleepless nights about his sister, yes he did, but most of his insomnia was because of one man, echoing the words he was never supposed too, who had, in a way proved him and his idea about that particular phrase wrong. Greg taught him it was okay to admit to caring, and to use it as a motivator to do better instead of being passive. His mind would place Greg in the cell with them instead of the governor and when Sherlock handed him the gun but he couldn't take it, not even when Greg/Governor begged him too, John did and Mycroft tried to stop him in the dream, telling him not to shoot Greg, he cares for him. In the end Greg shot himself, his eyes staring at Mycroft and saying 'thanks for that' before he pulled the trigger. It was horrible.

"When was the last time you spoke to Lestrade?" Sherlock asked to the point, but Mycroft could detect the question, there was something more to it. He knew Sherlock sent Greg to look after him and make sure he was okay but besides that moment in the hospital, they haven't talked since, he hasn't even seen him, not even on the CCTV.

"Not since that night at the hospital, why?" Mycroft replied in honesty, they were both trying to be more open to each other so he wasn't going to mess it up with a lie now.

"Not even texting?" Sherlock asked a little more urgently as he and John looked at each other. Mycroft narrowed his eyes as he watches the interaction.

"No, what is this about Sherlock?" John sighed and answered.

"We haven't seen or spoken to him since that night either, I asked him if he wanted to go and have a beer on Thursday he replied he has another engagement and asked to reschedule." Mycroft leaned forward on his chair, his mind going miles per minutes.

"You haven't spoken to him or seen him since then?" They shook his head.

"Oh..." Mycroft exclaimed, this was bad, that was nearly three and a half months ago.

"What 'oh'?" Sherlock asked.

"We had words in the hospital, not a fight but he left and he wasn't in the greatest of minds."

"What happened?"

"He asked me how he could help me, that he was there for me and I in a moment of weakness and pride, told him I was fine, that he should go to Miss Hooper that she probably needed comfort a lot more than I did. He didn't react well to that." Sherlock and John looked confused, they understood that Mycroft was sometimes too stubborn for his own good, and that, that response was probably normal, but why would he be upset with Mycroft telling him to go to Molly, they both knew they started to see one another. It was the beginning of the relationship, and after what happened with the whole Molly debacle, she would need some comfort and he was the perfect man to give it. He is always so quick to help and comfort other people. Mycroft watch the emotions and thoughts on their faces, they were both so clear and similar, he closed his eyes, they haven't seen or spoken to him, so they have no idea what happened between Greg and Molly, they didn't know he was there. He needs to tell them and he so wasn't looking forward to that.

"Have either of you seen or spoken to Miss Hooper since then?" John and Sherlock looked at each other with the same question, how is this relevant, as one they turned to Mycroft.

"Briefly, mostly texting and over the phone, however she was here briefly the other day, bringing a file for Sherlock." John answered.

"And to baby sit Rosie when we went out." Sherlock added.

"Did you spoke about what happened on the island?" Mycroft asked, she didn't tell them and they were too preoccupied with other stuff to look closer, they probably saw her pain and upset as part of what had happened with the phone call.

"I explained what happened and the bomb and Euros game, she accepted it and moved on."

"Did either of you asked her about her relationship with Gregory? How it was going?" From their expressions and squirming he knew they didn't. Then again, they just wanted the whole ordeal to be over and he couldn't agree more with that. He sighed and looked at them.

"Their relationship is over. It was over the day Euros made you call her."

"But why?"

"She wouldn't break up with him because of the phone call, would she?" John asked and Mycroft closed his eyes, he wanted to yell or scream anything except telling them what happened.

"Mycroft, what is going on?" Sherlock asked after the silence became too long.

"He was there when you called."

"What? No he wasn't, we would've seen him on the cameras." Sherlock replied.

"The cameras were on focused on the kitchen, not the hallway." He could see the shock on their faces, the realization. He was there, aside for the phone call, Greg was nearly killed as well. That explosion would've killed both of them. Greg nearly died as well. John was the first to speak.

"He heard it all?"

"Every word, he heard she had a bad day so he went over to cheer her up, you know, when the phone call ended, he confronted her and she lied to him about who was on the phone - and we all know how he hates lies now, especially to his face - so he confronted her with the truth and ended it before he walked away."

"Oh God." John uttered as he sat back against the chair, Sherlock still looked shocked, the ripples of his sister games, still hurt, Mycroft knew he remembered how Euros said that she was emotionally ruined and now so was Greg. 'Thanks for that'. Mycroft closed his eyes, Greg's broken voice still loud in ears.

"I would stay away too if I was in his shoes." John finally commented. It all makes sense now, why he would distance himself from them.

"Molly lied to him about who was on the phone?" Sherlock looked saddened by that, he liked Greg; he respected him and thought of him as a dear friend, even Jim knew that Lestrade was important to him and even though he was directly responsible for the demise of their relationship, he still came when Sherlock called. He still went out of his way to help him; he even went to the hospital to look after Mycroft at his request. Sherlock knew about their previous relationship, it lasted more than a year and Greg still cared enough to go make sure he was okay. John was right, he would've distanced himself as well if the roles were reversed. The saddest part was that he nor anyone else noticed that Greg was pulling away, he didn't brought them cases and Sherlock didn't even went to the Yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Series: it's a chapter not a book**

 **Part 2**

 **No more stranded.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sherlock and John went to the morgue to speak to Molly before they decided to go to the Yard, and Sherlock needed new body parts anyhow. She was finishing up with an autopsy, stitching the y-incision together when they walked in. She briefly looked up to see what the interruption was before continuing.

"Oh, hi guys, give me a moment yeah?"

"Sure." John replied as he watches her work. Sherlock took the time to deduce her instead of the body, he died of natural causes, but the family thought it was poison, boring. Molly on the other hand, looked tired. Been working long hours, his mind provided. He can understand that, he too has been busy as well ever since that day at the island. Then again, he had so much to do, rebuilding Baker Street, his relationship with John, Euros and his brother. His parents and the visits to Sherringford. So much to do, then again, he didn't break up with a good man, because of one phone call. A good man. Sherlock still felt guilty about it, He was indirectly responsible for causing her more pain and grief than just that phone call. They watch as she finished up before she turned to them.

"How can I help?" Sherlock and John glanced at each other before they look at her.

"We were wondering..." John started.

"When was the last time you spoke to Greg?" Sherlock finished. Molly's face fell, her eyes became sad and her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"When was the last time you had contact with Greg." John asked again, a bit softer.

"Why? What's going on?" She demanded.

"We haven't spoken to him since that night at Musgrave, he was there, oversee that Euros got back to the hospital and that was it." John explained. Molly's eyes widen.

"You haven't seen him or had any contact?"

They look down, their heads shaking slightly.

"But...he is your friend!" She cried out.

"Molly, a lot has happened, I know, but we got the feeling that he is avoiding us, and we wondered if you perhaps have any idea why?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since he walked out of my place. I tried calling him, but he doesn't answer or reply." Sherlock look surprised at that. John stepped closer.

"What about the cases, doesn't he come around for reports?" She shook her head.

"No, he apparently took another post or got a promotion; I'm not sure, so he is not required to come here anymore."

They were silent for a while, every suspicion that he was avoiding it keeps getting stronger, and apparently he avoiding Molly too. They looked at each other.

"Well, thank you Molly." John said as they made their way outside. Sherlock stopped in the doorway and turned to her.

"I'm sorry for causing your relationship to end."

"He said some things too, things I didn't want to hear, and still don't want to know, but in the end he was right, it would've caused more harm later on." Sherlock nodded and walked out, he can only imagine what Greg must have said, and the strange part is that she was still trying to protect him and not Greg. A relationship like that would never work.

Molly watched as they walked away, her heart aching. Greg was right she would always choose him, and Sherlock would choose John. Greg's words still haunt her sometimes, when he said _'you will cover for him no matter what, the rest of us be damned_.' She did, she helped him to fake his death for two years and saw the pain and suffering John went through, how it crushed him. John was damned in that moment and she covered for Sherlock. Greg nearly lost his job, and she still covered for him. He was right, what she did to him, to their relationship was cruel, Greg doesn't deserve to be anyone's consolation prize and now he finally realised that is what he has always been to them and now he pulled away. She looked to the door and ran out.

"Sherlock!" She yelled down the corridor. She caught them at the elevator.

"He is tired of being used." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"What?" John asked but Sherlock kept quiet. She looked at them, her hands open and voice straight.

"Let's be honest, we all used him, all these years, you for cases, while he desperately tried to get you clean, John here because he was used to him helping you, keep you occupied, and me...well..." She didn't have to say it; she used him to get over Sherlock, just like Tim.

"He should avoid us, we just hurt him." Molly declared and walked away, without waiting for a reply. John and Sherlock stood there in silence. Some of it was true, but not everything. He was their friend; then again, they never really told him he was, he was always just there when they needed him.

They were silent as the left the hospital, the Yard was close and looking at each other they just nod and made their way over to the Yard.

Greg was in the middle of a team meeting when Sherlock and John arrived. They watched from the corner as Greg was talking. He looked different, his suit was of a higher quality than normal and as they walked down the corridor they saw his picture, in his uniform, under the Chief Inspector's name. He got the promotion then. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. Greg was offered the position years ago but declined because it meant more paperwork, more in-house politics as he would call it. Less fieldwork and more dealing with the press and overseeing teams. Why did he change his mind? Sherlock didn't think too much about it, or more importantly saved it for later, instead he turned his mind back to the man in front of the room.

Greg has been working out, Sherlock observed, the less fieldwork probably meant he took to the gym and started jogging to stay in shape. Actually he looked better now, his body was more defined as he walked the podium and talked. His hair was a bit longer than usual and still in its normal spikey look; he tried to flatten it, but ran his hands through it so many times that each strand is in its own direction.

His pace was strong and his voice confident. He radiated power, confidence and trust, Sherlock was proud. Also...Sherlock frowned...did he get a dog?

"Any questions?" Greg asked loudly in the room, he still haven't noticed the two men in the corner, Sherlock stepped closer as the meeting was near its end. Greg turned to a man in the middle of the room who held his hand up.

"Gov?" A hand raised in the middle. Sherlock frowned at the term, 'Gov?' Oh yes, the term for someone in charge, Sally would call him that when she was messing with him, but now he could see, it wasn't to joke with then anymore, they meant it. It was a sign of respect. Greg was the man in charge.

"Daniels?" Greg acknowledged.

"Does that mean, in the case when both departments overlapped, one person should be appointed or should each person deal with the person he needs to contact?"

"Yes, you can either appoint someone, or do it yourself, it is up to the relevant team, however if you do call them, you need to call on the landline, as the calls will be recorded to keep track and make sure that all procedures are being following correctly." There was a loud murmur and groan. Greg laughed.

"I know, it is a hassle, but this is to protect you. If we have a record that you did your job, you followed procedure no one would be able to point a finger at you. If that's all, you can go back to work; I just know you're exited to do.

The room was filled with nods and laughter as they got up and walked out passing Sherlock on the way, some gave him and John a nod, the rest just walked past. Sally eyed them with suspicion before she walked out as well.

Sherlock watched as the room cleared and Greg went back to the desk where his papers were. His back was to them as he gathered all his stuff, Sherlock nodded to John and they made their way over to him.

"Greg." John was the first to speak. Greg spun around to them, his eyes wide.

"John? Sherlock? What a surprise." He greeted them with a smile collecting his things and continue talking.

"You guys look good; I heard Baker Street is good as new."

"Yeah, well all is going great." John replied as Sherlock just kept looking at Greg, who stopped and turned to Sherlock looking back at him. After a minute or so of awkward silence he cleared his throat.

"How's Rosie?" He asked finally turning away from Sherlock to look at John.

"Yeah, good. She's good, walking now, the whole place full." John replied the pride in clear in his voice.

"That's good, they can be a handful, I remember with my sister's kids the moment they start walking, time starts running." Greg replied with a fondness in his voice.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Sherlock blurted out. The atmosphere changed instantly. Greg dropped his smile and folded his arms.

"So I am avoiding you? You do realise you have my mobile, my email, my work address, my work email and number, my street address everything but I am the one avoiding you? Why haven't you made an attempt to contact me? Oh wait, I couldn't be of use to you, either of you. You were so busy with your little lives and your drama who cared about mine right?"

"Greg, it's not like that…" John tried. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Really? So in the past few months, how many times have you tried to contact me? Or Sherlock? Unless you want me for something, I don't exist to you. I give and give and give and get nothing in return, and before you ask, insults don't count." He said looking at Sherlock. He sighed waving it away and picked up his files.

"Forget, we have all been busy, things changed, we all just try to get through the day in one piece that we forget about everything else." He sounded tired as if he made peace with the fact that some things are just the way it is. It is what it is.

"I'm sorry about you and Molly." Sherlock blurted when the silence became too much. Greg looked down, it was clearly still a soft spot for him.

"She said you don't answer her calls or reply to her messages." John said.

"So she ran to you two?" He asked, his voice losing the softness and you could hear the hint of anger and frustration.

"Besides I don't have anything to say, nothing I haven't said before." Greg added as an afterthought.

"We went to her….we asked her…" John started but didn't really know how to finish the conversation.

"Mycroft told us you were there in her home when I called." Sherlock stated, looking over Greg's shoulder. Oh so this is what it was about, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with this, not now.

"Yes…" He snarled out, and picked up his stuff and started to walk away; he stopped halfway and turned back to them.

"Don't worry about it boys, I'm a big man, and a grown-up; I can deal with it, now if you don't mind I need to pick up Silver." Without waiting he started walking out the room towards the elevator. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about either incident. Not the one at Molly's place, or the one he had with Mycroft in the hospital. Looking behind him he noticed that they followed him to the elevator and got in. He wanted to laugh, but didn't. He got used to keeping a straight face these days. They followed him out the elevator and the lobby till he was outside. The whole time they were quiet, until John broke the tense silence.

"It shouldn't have happened like that." John tried once they were outside. Greg turned around and looked at John.

"It did. Thinking back, I'm glad it did, because if it didn't, we probably still would be together and I would do what I also do, get attached; fall hard and she would just continue to use me to get over Sherlock over here. And down the line if I were to get serious I just would've gotten a lot more hurt than what I did." He turned to Sherlock.

"Did Mycroft tell you how she lied to my face to protect you? You do realise she would always choose you. I told her that basically that she would always cover for you, the rest of us be damned. She hurt Tim, she hurt me, she will hurt every man she meets, because they aren't you. I also told her because hey…let's put the cards on the table….that we tried for years to get you clean, to get you to sort out your life, me, her and Mycroft, you ignored us, treated us like crap until John stepped into the picture and voila, the man listens and gets clean and even learns some social skills. She didn't like it when I told her that though."

They stared at him when he stopped. Neither Sherlock nor John had any idea how to respond, Greg must have been seriously hurt when he said that, he would never say something like that to a person unless he was in pain. Behind them a police car stopped with a dog unit sticker on it. The man got out looking at Greg who turned to him.

"Good day Chief, as promised Silver is back safe and sound." The Sergeant opened the back door.

"Thanks Donald." Greg turned to the back, a huge smile on his face and his arms wide open.

"Silver! Come on boy." Sherlock and John watched a small puppy of about two months jumped out. With bright eyes and a wagging tail 'Silver' looked very happy to see his owner as he jumped up and down and against Greg's leg. Greg grouched down to talk to him both his hands petting the dog who loved it.

"Did you learn some nice things today? You must be tired. Let's go home and relax hey." He stood up and held his hand out to the Sergeant.

"Thank you Williams. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes. See you later Chief, Silver." With a nod to Sherlock and John he got back into the car. Silver saw the two men next to his owner for the first time and walked over to them, his tail wagging. Sherlock bend down to scratch him behind the ears, he couldn't help from smiling. Greg smiled too and stepped closer.

"Silver, this is Sherlock and that is John." Greg introduced his dog to them.

Silver took a great like in Sherlock, but then again Sherlock took a great like in the dog too, so it was okay. Sherlock was having fun petting the dog as he looked up at Greg. Greg noticed how the smile was taking years of Sherlock's face and he was reminded of the young man he met so long ago.

"He is yours, but you have him in training?" Greg nodded.

"Yeah, got to learn how to behave and if he learns more, that is just great."

"He is very friendly, can Rosie meet him?" John asked as he too lowered to scratch behind Silver's ears. Both Sherlock and Greg knew what it was, an olive leaf, something to get him back into their lives. Greg couldn't say no to that, not when a child is involved.

"Yeah sure Silver loves kids. On Saturdays when the lads and I play football at the park, he entertains the wives and kids. It usually ended with him covered in juice and crumbs, but he loves it."

Sherlock looked at him; he has been working out, and playing football the jogging he did was football, he always loved the game.

"Does that mean you will stop avoiding us, she can't meet Silver if you're avoiding us?" John stated. Greg nodded his head, laughing.

"Yeah, likewise."

"About the pint…" He added as an afterthought.

"I was invited to join my predecessor and his lovely wife for dinner and a Symposium. I always wanted to go…" John nodded.

"So Saturday then?" John asked and Sherlock had to hand it to him, he was good. Greg shook his head, John certainly learned from Sherlock. As much as he has grown these past few months, he still misses them and would like to spend some time with them again.

"Saturday, if I can find a baby sitter for Silver."

"Sherlock and Rosie will look after him." Sherlock turned to John.

"Yeah, we would love to." He replied.

"All right, well, we got to go, see you Saturday." They watched as he and Silver made their way down the street, Silver walking nicely along Greg, not once pulling on the lease, his tail wagging with every step. Sherlock wanted to run after them, to say sorry, to say many things, he wanted to know what happened between him and Mycroft at the hospital but it wasn't time yet, maybe Saturday.

They needed to make things right, if there was still a chance to do so. Greg looked good and happy and he looked better than he did before. Whatever transformation he had, he won't be intimated or used again. The problem was also, that Sherlock could see the hardness in his eyes, the walls he build around him. He was done with relationships and getting hurt, if they wanted him in their lives, they would need to work hard to keep him there. Greg wasn't going to be pulled along like a puppet any longer.


End file.
